The Batman 2 (DCCEU)
by jobejacobs
Summary: After the events of Batman, Bruce Wayne joins forces with the Gotham Police to help them in the city while also evading the corrupt police sergeant Max Cort that seeks out to arrest his alter ego for his vigilant status. Meanwhile, a well known psychiatrist Dr. Hugo Strange has developed his vendetta against Batman.


**(Characters used and/or also involved are from DC Comics & DC Entertainment. This reshaped storyline is originally written by me, Jobe Jacobs.)**

**#1:**  
-In Gotham, The Batman has attracted attention in the media as his identity has been concealed from the public. An police sergeant, Max Cort, watches the news about Batman in and he makes a plan to stop him. As months past, Bruce uses his vigilante status to scare criminals in order to justify means to stop crime in Gotham, ignoring the pressure of GCPD to be brought in. Later, we see Bruce in his public persona, when he issue a press conference in Gotham, he says he want to keep Gotham safer by offering his company's services to GCPD as a partnership to help fulfill and achieve their goals.

**#2:**  
-At a public conference, Gotham's Mayor, named Klass, create a debate between Gordon and Cort if Batman's methods are considered to be lethal. In Gordon's defense, he explains Batman protected the city so far while Cort disagree with him. But in the closing debates, a psychologist, Hugo Strange, enters the room agreeing with Cort and he states Batman does this for his personal gain and to be reckless when Strange expose footage of Batman committing his reckless acts as the room turn on Gordons logic after Klass sides with Strange and hires him as their GCPD consultant to help them.

**#3:**  
-Now Bruce offers a man, named Jean Paul Valley, a security job at his company, during the time he's secretly investigates on his father, named Ludovic Valley, who was murdered. Later, Bruce discovers a story of the "fallen angel" who landed in Gotham as he finds a beacon he keeps on him while doing a investigation about an exotic arms dealer that has connections to Ludovics death and other murders; a man watches from above and prepares to suit up in a midieval costume in resemblance to Batmans and loads up Teflon bullets in his gun, the man has Batman tracked through the beacon he collected.

**#4:**  
-Next day, Bruce, Alfred, and Jean are at a dinner party with Dr. Strange, Klass, and Klass's daughter, Catherine, all attending. Catherine has admiration for The Batman which it angers Strange who gets turned down by her when asking her out on a date. As Bruce announces Dr. Strange's partnership with WayneTech on behalf of GCPD, the man tracking the beacon that Bruce has, attacks him with two swords while the civilians run out the building and dial 911; distracted, the man gets hit by Batman's car that pins him, before he gets knocked out by Batman (whom suited up during the distraction).

**#5:**  
-After the man, revealed to be Carleton LeHah, gets arrested, Gordon interrogates him over the assault when he's ignoring his questions while Dr. Strange shows sympathy and reasoning; this leads to Cort and Strange getting into debates with Gordon until Bruce walks in. Dr. Strange tells Gordon and Bruce he'll need full access to police records to deduce but Gordon already plans to secretly withhold any complete records from Strange as Cort rejects to work under Gordon, who believe he's too gung-ho to keep up with Batman; Bruce offers WayneTech full services to Strange under Lucius supervision.

**#6:**  
-On a rooftop, Gordon puts a bat-shaped utensil on the searchlight to signal for Batman, who arrive to meet him. The two talks about Dr. Strange's smear campaign against the vigilante, which Gordon tells Batman he'll stall Cort and Strange as much as he can so Batman can improve his public standing; at Dr. Strange's house, Strange invites Cort over, who both discuss their plans to take down Batman and Cort agrees to let Strange hypnotize him, under a trance to make Cort think he can be like Batman, except better, which Dr. Strange rearranges to get him Carelton LeHah's equipment in police lockup.

**#7:**  
-The news report that LeHah has been broken out of Arkham Asylum, during the time Bruce watches and investigates the "fallen angel"; this time, a man named Azrael, appears to Batman explaining he is the fallen angel when he informs the history of St. Dumas lineage as Batman deduces that Jean Paul is Azrael. Azrael was sent by The Order to bring in LeHah for his crimes so the two agree on to help find the newly escaped LeHah with Alfred. Thanks to Dr. Strange's distraction, Strange sends out the armored equipment to Cort's home during the time Cort shows signs of his murderous compulsions.

**#8:**  
-In two seperate events: LeHah breaks into Klass's home to assault him and kidnaps Catherine (under Strange's orders) as he threatens him to disband GCPD task force; Cort, pretending to be Batman, goes on a massacre where he see petty criminals frequent while he hunts for more. Next day, Mayor Klass institutes his shoot to kill order on Batman and demands Catherine's safe return within a few days. When the masscre brings medias attention, Dr. Strange publicly denounces and exploits the killers work, who names Cort, "Night Scourage", as a result of Batman's vigilante influence in the city.

**#9:**  
-In the Bat Cave, Bruce, Jean, and Alfred deduces that Cort and Strange must've broke LeHah out of prison. Jean shows a detective intuition of where to find LeHah and decides to go with Batman after him as Azrael. At LeHah's hideaway, after a quick infiltrating, Batman unties and frees Catherine to let her go as Azrael appears in front of Carleton. Azrael loses control and brutally attacks LeHah in a uncontrollable rage to nearly kill him until Bruce stops him but Azrael fights him also. But after a few words with Bruce, Azrael comes back to his senses when he decides to let LeHah be turned over to GCPD.

**#10:**  
-Before LeHah gets left for GCPD to arrest him, he admits to Batman about Dr. Strange engineering his downfall as Bruce leaves with Jean. Later, The System in Jean's suit fully corrupted him and he attacks Batman unexpectedly in a scuffle to wound Bruce. With a quick thought, Bruce tricks Jean into removing his suit to render him powerless in light, blinding him which snaps him out of his delusion, lying down in a curl; Bruce send Alfred to pick him up in the Bat Mobile while he plan to meet up with Gordon and leaves; hours later, Batman informs a plot to Gordon to bring down Dr. Strange and Cort.

**#11:**  
-Gordon goes to Strange's house and confront him about Catherine's kidnapping and Carleton's break out. When he appeals to Strange's ego and lets him gloat about staging the frame-up of Batman and turns the subject to Gordons partnership with The Batman but Gordon downplays his ravings about this information, but Gordon points out Strange's erratic and bizarre behavior as evidence based on delusion and lies that Gordon reveals as it expose him as a corrupt psychiatrist, which GCPD burst in the door to arrest him when they run inside (after Gordon had secretly recorded his full confession).

**#12:**  
-Soon, Batman finds Cort as Night Scourage, who unhinged from sanity while they're fighting. After Cort gets defeated by Batman, he flees to GCPD's headquarters when he radios Batman's following. There, Cort unmask himself to his fellow officers and goes on a tirade as Gordon walks in. He pulls a gun on Gordon and shoots except it malfunctions (since Lucius rigged the guns that Strange issued) before the task force kills Cort instead. Next day, Gordon is rewarded by Klass and gets promoted to Commissioner while Batman is forgiven by the city as well gaining the public's trust as the city's hero.

**#Post:**  
-Alfred grants Jean Paul some money from Bruce to travel with when packs up things in his place, Jean thanks him for it before Alfred leaves. Later, it's revealed to Bruce inside the Bat Cave an real "fallen angel" has landed and she dropped her Nth metal mace when she arrived which shocks Bruce.


End file.
